


Over and Over

by willowmoonblood



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Music, Reconciliation, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmoonblood/pseuds/willowmoonblood
Summary: Six years have passed since Marshall Mathers last laid eyes on the one that got away, Layla Nickols.  After almost losing everything, Marshall becomes sober and attempts to go back and right the wrongs in his life, beginning with Layla.Layla Nichols had moved on from the pain of her ill-fated relationship with Marshall Mathers. After rebuilding her life and finding a new reason to live, her world is turned upside down when once again Marshall Mathers becomes her boss.Will they both be able to forgive themselves and move on from the past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was orginally posted to Wattpad.

Prologue

 

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath  
You took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you  
Or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps  
Playing in my head  
Over and over again  
It play in my head  
Over and over again

Summer 2002 

“Yo, who is that chick?” I could hear him say to one of the crew members.   
“Layla, she is with us.” Charlie stated.   
“Wait a chick is with the roadies?” he chucked.   
“Yeah man, one of the best. It is a family tradition or some shit.”   
“What ya mean man?”   
“Her dad was one of the best, she been learning since she was at his knee.”   
“Shit maybe she can teach me a thang or two.”   
“She ain’t like that man.” Charlie shakes his head. 

 

I had landed a job on the highly coveted “Anger Management Tour.” All of my peers were dying for a spot on the crew since it was a hugely popular and high paying gig. Thanks to my and my fathers connections I was hired and quickly became one of the guys. Which was no small feat considering female sound engineers who only stood 5’2 and barely weighed 100 pounds were an oddity to say the least. As soon as the guys realized they did not have to do the heavy lifting or watch their mouths around me, I was readily accepted. 

“Yo, I’m Marshall.” he now stood in front of my holding out his hand as s offering. I slowly place mine in his. At once feeling the roughness of his hand in contrast with the softness of my own. “For a roadie your hands are pretty soft.” he smirks.   
“Yeah well I make sure to wear gloves, moisturizer.” I smile. “I’m Layla by the way.”   
“Like that old Clapton song?”   
“Yeah, my Dad was on tour with him when my mom was pregnant with me.” I explain. “Eric Clapton may actually be my Godfather.”   
“Yeah? Why may?”   
“He was drunk when he agreed, which is kinda ironic since Layla means intoxication.” I giggle.   
He eyes roam down my body, “yeah I can see that, I can easily get drunk off ya.” 

We spent the rest of that night curled up in a corner talking, swapping stories of the road and laughing. He wanted me to go back to his room, I declined. And a week later after much persuasion from Marshall I agreed to go out with him, well as “out” as he could go in the middle of a tour. I quickly fell for his charm even though every fiber of my being screamed to take things slow with him, after all my father had warned me about musicians and women on the road. 

Even with those warning, after that first date we were inseparable. Marshall had pretty much moved into my much smaller hotel rooms at each stop. He said he liked to stay with me since I was chill, and he felt ‘normal’ staying in a room without all that ‘fancy shit’ . As soon at the tour ended, he got me a job at the studio he used the majority of the time when he was recording. Just like with the hotel rooms, he soon set up base in my apartment. Unless of course he was spending time with his daughters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“As soon as this shit wit Kim is settled girl, we are putting our relationship out there. I can’t stand how those fuckers be lookin’ at ya.” he wrapped his arms around me as I stood between his legs. He was sitting on the edge of his desk. He had just had a altercation with the studio manager Marc, when he overheard Marc ask me out.   
Things had been going really well for us the past six months, even though he was battling Kim in divorce court. Due to the impending divorce, we were not taking our relationship public.   
Since we had to keep our relationship a secret except to those in his tight circle, I wasn’t allowed to walk around as “Eminem’s girl.”   
“I can’t wait.” I smile and kiss him softly. “Anh yêu em.”   
“Yeah? I love you too baby.” he pulls me closer to him, “Especially when you start talkin’ in your native tongue.”   
“Yeah?” I smile. “người đàn ông sexy của tôi (My sexy man)”   
“Yeah, gets me hard as fuck.” Marshall starts to kiss down my neck.   
“Hãy để tôi giúp bạn với điều đó, (Let me help you with that then)” I smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ I can’t believe you Marshall!” I scream at him as I throw a lamp in his direction. “How could you? You told me that you loved me!” Marshall, the man who I thought was my boyfriend, the man who I loved, had just told me he was reuniting with his ex wife, and he had actually been back with her for the past several months.   
He had been cheating on me all this time and I did not have a clue. Of course I wonder if he would have even told me if I hadn’t walked into his office and caught them in the act.

“Ya, well I love her too, ya gotta understand Layla, we been together since we were kids.” 

“So what does that matter? We have something special Marshall!” I bite back the tears that are threatening to fall. I can’t cry in front of him. 

“Not as special as Kim.” he sighs. “I’m sorry……” 

“Save it, you fuckin’ bastard!” I walk out, slamming the door to his studio behind me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 

I can't wait to see you  
want to see if you still got that  
Look in your eye  
That one you had for me  
Before we said our goodbyes

September 2008 

I stand in the hallway, hesitate to enter the boardroom, knowing that as soon as I walk in my entire life will once again change. I smooth down the skirt I have on, run my fingers through my now dark hair one more time, and take a deep breath. 

I entered the room and take my seat, I know that Roger had said he was selling Effigy Studios, until this morning, he just never mentioned to who, and my dumb ass didn’t think to ask him. Never would I have thought Marshall would be the one who decided to buy. The last I heard he was retiring and resting on his laurels. 

As soon as our eyes met I knew I was done for, six long years had passed and I thought I was finally over him, over what he did. One look into his eyes though it all came back to me. I cursed God or whoever for letting me enter this room and be with him alone. I could only silently pray that he forgot who I was, I mean, he had tons of girlfriends over the years, who was I to stand out from the herd?. 

“It's you.” he mumbled. Yeah fuck my life, he remembers. 

“Can we just keep this professional.” I state and turn toward the window at one of the most un-scenic views in Detroit. 

“How ya been?” 

“I said can we keep this professional?” 

“Come on baby, I am just asking how ya have been. We used to be close ya know. “ I just stare at him. “I know I treated ya like shit, but I ain’t never forgot ya.” 

I now roll my eyes and shake my head. 

“I’m sober now, I mean I know my behavior back then was fucked up and I can’t blame it all on the drugs, but I thought about you a lot, ya know what I mean.” 

I just continue to stare at him, I want to leave, if I didn’t have obligations I would tell Roger to stick this up his ass and leave. 

“I still love ya baby.” 

My mouth drops in astoundment. Just as I am about to say something, Roger and Paul walk into the small boardroom. Talking about a game or something they had seen on television the night before. I just sit and watch Marshall, he returns my gaze. 

“Shit, sorry Layla, have you met Marshall?” Roger asked as he takes a seat beside me. At the mention of my name, Paul looks at me, shock on his face. 

“Layla?” he asked. 

“Nice to see you again Paul.” I smile and offer my hand. 

“I haven’t seen you since Deshawn’s service” Paul states as he takes his seat beside Marshall. 

“Wait you were at Proof’s service?” Marshall then asked in surprise. 

“Yes I was, we worked together for a few years, I wanted to pay my respects.” I softly state at the memory. Not only the loss of Proof, but the look of devastation on Marshall’s face that day, I will never forget it. 

“Wait so you have worked with Paul and D12 before?” Roger asked sitting back in his chair. 

“Um, yeah, she was our sound engineer a few years back, when we were working on the 8 Mile soundtrack and D12 World.” Paul states glancing from Marshall to me and back again. “We good here?” he then asked to either one of us. 

“Yeah we are good.” I reply and look down at the documents before me. 

“One of the best days of my life.” Marshall smirks. I roll my eyes at him. 

“So I know I can’t asked this of you once the place is officially yours, but I was hoping that you would keep Layla on here at the inhouse Sound Engineer. She is amazi----” 

“I have no problem wit that, how much is your salary Lala?” Marshall asked. 

“Seventy Five thousand a year.” Roger answers for me.

“Paul just make it a even hundred thousand. We know Layla’s work, know she is loyal and keeps our business private.” Marshall grins. 

I hate him. 

“I agree Marshall.” Paul just shakes his head. “Layla will that be suitable to you?” 

“What about hours? I am no longer able to work into all times of the night.” I answer, Again another smirk from Marshall. I am sure he is thinking of the after hour fuck sessions we had in his prior studio.

“Marshall has made a vow to have a more set schedule in regards to his work since his recovery, I don’t see an issue with there being long hours.” Paul makes a note in his notebook. 

“There may be times I am called away?” I then throw out, “Roger had a pretty laid back work environment.” 

“I expect it to be the same Lala.” Marshall answers. “What has changed? I mean you used to be down to work whenever.” 

“I don’t think that is any of your business.” I reply voice full of venom. 

“Layla?” Roger asked surprised at my outburst. “Is everything OK?” 

“Yes, Roger everything is fine.” 

“So if there isn’t anything else I think we are ready to sign the papers and transfer the keys over.” Paul states. 

“I think we are good.” Roger smiles, I know he is making a killing off selling this place. It is a very upscale studio for the likes of Detroit. It really should be in Los Angeles or New York, not the middle of a dying city. 

“Roger I hope you will join us tomorrow evening, Marshall is having a sort of housewarming for the new studio. Please bring your family.” Paul smiles as he slides the paperwork over to Roger. 

“I would be honored.” Roger agrees. 

“Lala, ya comin’ too right?” Marshall cocks an eyebrow, “I mean it is almost a fuckin’ family reunion.” 

“Yeah, can I bring my family as well?” I asked returning the eye cock. Marshall’s face drops. 

“Family? Um ya sure.” he replies. 

“Great, so if I am not needed anymore, I have an errand to run.” I stand up and prepare to leave the meeting. “It was nice seeing you again.” 

My phone rings as I am about to walk out of the office, it is my mother. I quickly answer, fearing something is wrong causing her to call. 

“xin chào (hello)” 

“Bạn vẫn cần tôi để đón Marissa?” (Do you still need me to pick up Marissa?) 

“không có mẹ tôi đang trên đường (No mother I am on the way now)” 

“Ok yêu bạn Layla (Ok Love you Layla)” 

“Yêu mẹ (Love you mother)” I hang up the phone. 

“That Vietnamese shit still gets me hard as fuck.” I jump at the sound of Marshall’s voice behind me. 

“Sounds like a personal problem Mathers.” I reply as I turn to walk off. 

“Yêu, I remember that means love, do you still Yêu me Lala?” Marshall grabs me by my upper arm to stop me from leaving. “It was fate girl, that brought us back together ya can’t deny that.” 

“I have to go Marshall.” I pull my arm from his grasp and walk out of the studio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull up outside the daycare and see my precious running toward the car. The teacher grabs her hand before she makes her mad dash to me, I can’t help but laugh as I step out the car and walk up to Miss Russell. 

“Hello, how was Marissa today?” I ask as I reach for my darling. 

“She was a wonderful as always Layla, still a little headstrong but in an adorable way.” Miss Russell smiles and kisses Marissa on top of her head. 

“Bye Bye Miss Kim” she waves. 

“Bye Bye Marissa, I will see you tomorrow.” I wave as well and turn to lock Marissa into her car seat. My life has changed dramatically in the past three years. While I still worked as a sound engineer, a career I was passionate about, I had made the decision to start to live for someone else beside myself. Four years ago I had decided I wanted to become a mother, after much naysay from my own mother, I found myself pregnant shortly after, three years and two months ago, Marissa came into the world, and quickly became mine. 

“Did you miss your má?” I ask her as I buckle her seat belt. ‘Your má missed you.” I smile. I am rewarded with a sticky sloppy kiss on my mouth. 

We soon arrive out our home on the outskirts of Detroit, my salary had allowed me to buy a modest but comfortable home in Franklin, Michigan. The home has more than enough room for Marissa to run around and stretch her legs and the neighborhood was very family friendly. My parents had actually purchased the home next door once Marissa was born, they were such a help to me as a single mother. 

“Can we ‘ave ‘icken nuggets Ma?” Marissa asked me. 

“I think that is doable baby.” I kiss the top of her head and grab her hand to walk into the house. As I walk into the house, my phone starts to ring again. I look down and notice it is a unknown number. As my usual behavior i choose not to answer. 

“Go outside Ma.” Marissa runs to the back door, I giggle as she almost falls trying to pull the glass door open. I reach over and open the door for her and stand watching her play on the outside swing set. 

My phone buzzes again, this time a text, again an unknown number. 

“Yo Lala, it’s Marshall, hit me back.” 

How the hell did he get my number? I quickly shoot off a text. 

“How did you get my number?” 

“I’m Eminem baby.” 

“See not much as changed, you are still an ass.” 

“I love you though.” 

“Ugh….. you don’t even know me. I am not the same person I was six years ago.” 

“I ain’t either baby, so let’s catch up, dinner?” 

“No” 

“Why not?” 

“I have plans” I text back as I pull the chicken nuggets out of the freezer, still one eye on the yard watching Marissa play. My phone rings again, of course it is Marshall. 

“What?” I answer. 

“Why can’t you have dinner with me?” 

“I told you I have plans.” 

“With a guy?” 

“Fuck is your problem? You can’t disappear for six fuckin’ years Marshall and then show up making demands of me.” 

“Technically I can, I am your boss again.” 

“Then that is sexual harassment.” I reply. 

“I’ll take my chances baby.” I can almost see his smirk through the phone. “So ya can be ready in five minutes?” 

“NO!” I yell into the phone. Marissa comes running back into the house. 

“Ma, a car outside, big car!” she says excitedly running to the door. 

“Who is that you babysitting or somethin’?” 

“No, it is none of your business Marshall.” I sigh as I walk toward the front window. “Why is there a black SUV parked outside my house?” I mumble, not expecting Marshall to hear. 

“That’s me baby, I’ve come to pick you up.” He chuckles. 

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

The fuck? I try to think quickly for some reason I don’t want Marissa to see Marshall, or Marshall to see her. I hear the doorbell go off, it is too late, he is here. 

“Baby, can you run to your room to play for a minute? Ma will be right there.” I bend down to talk to her, trying to make like my entire world is not falling apart at the moment. 

“Otay.” she runs off down the hall. As soon as she is out of sight I open the door. 

“The hell Marshall? How did you find my house?” 

“I missed you too baby. And I already told you, I’m Eminem,” he smirks. 

I take a deep breath. “Look I don’t know what you are expecting but I told you I can’t go out with you, I can't just drop everything for you.” 

“Come on baby, I mean after everythin’ we been through ya can’t give me a couple of hours?” 

“What is wrong with you? Everything we’ve been through? What humiliation? Depression? Lost income? What the hell Marshall? Why would I ever want to talk to you again?” 

“A’ight I owe ya, I’m just tryin’ to make it up to ya a’ight.” 

“Ma,” Marissa comes running back into the room. “Icken uggets?” she places her hands on her hips in a demanding way. Marshall looks up to me cocking an eyebrow. 

“In a minute sweetie, Ma has to talk to someone.” 

“Ma? This pretty little girl belongs to you?” Marshall makes his way into my home as he belongs here, picking up Marissa who is giggling at the attention. To be honest beside my dad or brothers she doesn’t see many men. “What’s your name baby?” 

“I’m Marissa.” she giggles. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Marshall, I am a friend of your Ma’s.” he smiles at her. “How old are you sweetie?” Marissa holds up three fingers. “Aw three. Ya pretty smart to be three.” he chuckles. “Is ma making you chicken nuggets?” 

“Yes, she is slow though.” Marissa looks back to me. I roll my eyes. 

“Well how ‘bout we go out and get some chicken nuggets and maybe fries and ice cream” 

“YES! Ma, can we.” Marissa turns to me eyes full of excitement. I glare at Marshall. 

“Let me get my purse.” I sigh, defeated by my traitor of a daughter. 

I don’t know who is more excited, Marshall or Marissa. 

We now sit at the local McDonalds, Marissa playing on the indoor playground equipment, her long-forgotten chicken nugget happy meal sitting beside me. I watch over her cautiously. Afraid she may fall at any second. 

“I always knew you’d be a good mom, the way you looked after my girls,” Marshall states as he watches Marissa play. “So where is her dad?” 

“Why do you care Marshall?” I sigh. 

“I wanna know who I gotta take out.” he chuckles. 

“How many girlfriends do you have now?” I sneer. 

“None, I told you I’m sober now, fully focused on keeping my sobriety up ya know what I mean.” I take a good look at him now, throughout the day I would never really focus on him, too afraid if I looked to long I would fall right back into my old feelings for him. 

He looks somewhat the same, but different. I mean, he is not blonde anymore, earring was gone, clothes actually fit his body. And he is dressed like a man, not some wannabe. He looks sexy, to be honest, well he looked sexy then too. I internally slap myself for even thinking it. Underneath the clothes, the undyed hair, the empty ear though, he is the same Marshall, the same attitude, the same arrogance, the same vulnerability seeping through. 

“How long have you been sober?” I ask. 

“Almost a year. I’ve been working on a new album ya know. I didn’t want to go back to the same old studio where I did all that shit I am trying to leave in the past when I see Effigy was for sale, I figured why not. A new start.” 

“Roger didn’t have the studio for sale, he said someone made him an offer he couldn’t refuse,” I state. 

“Ya, I guess. I mean Paul just got in contact wit me ‘bout it ya know what I mean.” Marshall turns to look at Marissa again, she is now waving at us from the top of the slide. “Anyways, shit worked out, ya were there. I’ve been looking for ya the past year.” 

“Wait, what?” I asked shocked. 

“Ya, I mean when I got sober, part of the process was making amends to those ya wronged.” 

“So you looked for me to make amends?” I asked. 

“Well ya and no,” he smirked. “I want to make amends, and also well I told ya how I feel.” 

I laugh. “Whatever Marshall, for all I know ya telling Kim the same damn thing.” 

“Nah, I mean I spoke to Kim already and apologized.” He explained, “We have a good relationship now, but it is just a co-parenting one you know what I mean.” 

“And did you take her to Mcdonalds too?” I smile. 

“Nah, ya were always the cool laid back one, “Cough” Cheap” Cough” I throw a fry at him, laughing. “ I just spoke to her and we came to an understanding.” Marshall meets my gaze, for some reason I focus on his eyelashes, they always amaze the hell out of me, how they were so long. “Lala.” 

“Oh, ya, sorry. Zoned out for a minute.” I feel myself blush. 

“Ya, thinkin’ ‘bout me huh?” 

I roll my eyes. “NO.” 

“It’s a’ight girl” he grins. “So, excited to be working wit me again?” he cocks an eyebrow. 

“No, I am not.” I sigh. “Most likely I will be looking for another job. I don’t think I can work with you long Marshall.” 

“Come on Lala, give me a month. See how it works out. I swear I’ve changed.” 

“We will see” I turn again to Marissa. “Baby thời gian về nhà bạn phải dậy sớm vào buổi sáng (time to go home you have to be up early in the morning)”. 

“There ya go again, talkin’ that nasty shit,” Marshall smirks. 

“The only thing nasty is you, I was telling her we have to go she has to get up early in the morning.” I giggle. 

“Shit still got my dick twitching.” 

I again roll my eyes, this time laughing. 

We arrive back at my home, Marshall jumps out and helps me get Marissa’s things together before walking us to the front door. “So ya comin’ to the opening of my new studio wit ya Ma, little lady?” he squats down so he is eye to eye with her. 

“Are ya goin’ to have ‘icken ‘uggets?” 

“For you little lady I will have chicken nuggets, and how ‘bout some pizza?” 

“I’m there!” she nods her head to affirm. 

 

“Well I am happy, couldn’t open it wit out ya.” he kisses her cheek. Marissa breaks out into a fit of giggles. 

I can’t help but smile. “Thank you, Marshall, for dinner.” 

“Thank you.” he kisses my cheek as well. “See both you beautiful ladies tomorrow a’ight.” 

“Bye bye Marshall!” Marissa waves as Marshall heads back to his truck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“hành xử cho tôi Marissa (behave yourself for me Marissa)” I say to her as we get out of the car and start to head into the studio. 

“I thought we were going to Marshall’s studio?” Marissa says as we open the back entrance. 

“This is his studio now sweetie, Roger sold it to him.” 

“Do you still work here?” 

“Yes baby, I do.” 

“Good I like Marshall.” Marissa giggles. 

“Ya? Little Lady? Marshall likes you too.” Of course, he is waiting for us at the back door. He picks Marissa up and starts to tickle her. She screams in excitement. “I got ya chicken nuggets little lady.” 

“Thank you” she kisses his cheek with a big “MUAH” 

“Wanna meet my daughters?” he then asked Marissa. I roll my eyes. What the hell is wrong with this guy. 

“You have daughters?” Marissa's eyes grow wide. 

“Ya, come on and you can meet them.” Marshall turns cocking his heads toward me to indicate I should follow. 

I haven’t seen Hailie and Laney in years, I am sure they won’t even remember me. I think as we walk down the hallway to the kitchen area. 

“Yo girls, you remember Layla,” Marshall states as he walks into the area, three girls looks up at the sound of his voice. “Well I don’t think you met Whit.” he turns to me and smiles. 

“No, I never had the pleasure.” I smile. Laney and Hailie are now sixteen and fourteen. They both have grown into beautiful young ladies. 

“Wait I do remember Layla” Laney smiles. “You always helped us with our homework and no matter how much we asked for Mcdonalds. You would take us.” she walks over to hug me. I am generally surprised she remembered me. 

“Oh yeah, we swore you were Dad’s girlfriend.” Hailie laughs as she also hugs me. “What do kids know huh?” she giggles. “Is this your daughter?” she motions to Marissa still sitting happily in Marshall’s arms. 

“Yes this is Marissa, Marissa, meet Hailie, Laney, and Whitney.” 

“Marshall’s daughters, I know.” she rolls her eyes at me. 

Marshall chuckles. “She reminds me of you Hay Hay when you were her age. Same attitude.” 

“How old are you Marissa?” Laney asked. 

“Three” she states proudly. “Where are the chicken nuggets, Marshall?” 

“Yeah, she does sound like Hailie.” Laney laughs. “Come on we will take you to the food.” Marissa happily reaches over for Laney to take her. The other girls follow them in search of food, leaving Marshall and me alone again. 

“What are you doing Marshall?” I sigh. 

“What the fuck? I am just being nice.” he looks confused. 

“No, why are you being so nice to Marissa you are going to confuse her when she doesn’t see you anymore.” 

“Why the fuck wouldn’t she see me anymore? You work here we are friends.” he smiles. 

“We are not friends. I am just tolerating you.” I again roll my eyes. 

“Just admit that ya missed me, girl.” Marshall moves closer to me, I start to slowly back up from him.” what ya scared of?” he chuckles. 

“I am not scared.” I sigh. “I just need my personal space.” 

“Where the hell you at man?” Kuniva suddenly burst through the door. “What the hell? Layla?” he smiles. “Girl I ain’t seen you in about a two or three years!” 

“Yeah I know, how ya been?” I smile gratefully for the distraction from Marshall. 

“Good I can’t complain. We missed ya finishing up on that album, Roger said you got sick.” he hugs me and I return it, glad to see my old friend. 

“Um yeah, well, not really sick.” I giggle. 

‘Oh shit, did I disturb something?” he looks over at Marshall. Who nods his head yes. 

“NO, you didn’t. So how is your family.” I asked Kuniva. 

“Good, you know I heard a rumor ‘bout you girl.” he laughs. 

“Yeah what?” 

“ Marc knocked ya ass up?” 

Marshall almost spits out the red bull he is sipping. ‘Marc is Marissa’s father?” 

“Again why the fuck do you care?” I huff and walk out of the kitchen in search of my daughter. 

Marshall’s POV

“Yo man she got with Marc after me?” I ask Kuniva. Marc was out old studio manager, he left about a year before Proof died, never knew why maybe they told me I was too fucked up to pay attention at the time. 

“Ya mean after ya humiliated the girl?” 

“Man you know I was tryin’ to do the right thing for my girls?” 

“The right thing would have been to tell her what was up as soon as you decided to try again with Kim, not keep fuckin’ ‘round with her!!” 

“Forget that dawg, what the fuck is up wit her and Marc? Is he her baby daddy?” 

“Man I am like Lala now, why the fuck ya care?” 

“Man ya know why I care…..” I reply before taking another sip of my red bull.

“Come on man, ya still hung up on the girl?” Kuniva starts to laugh, “After all that shit ya put her through? Ya lucky her ass will stand in the same room wit ya.” 

“Man shut the fuck up, she still loves me.” 

Kuniva looks at me and then burst out in laughter again. “Dawg ya lost ya damn mind.” 

“Fuck you man, so Marc, is that her man?” 

“Hell Nah, ya know Trick Trick banished him from the D.” Kuniva laughs. “Well, ya might not, that was when ya were in the worst of ya addiction.” 

“Wait I think I remember that, didn’t he beat on one of Trick’s friends?” 

“Ya mean, Lala.” 

“Lala? That motherfucker beat Lala?” I can feel every vein in my body pop out. “What the fuck?” 

“Ya man, she was in the hospital for a couple of weeks. We all went down there to see her, well ‘cept for ya lame ass.” Kuniva shakes his head. 

“I had no idea man.” 

“Ya, well Trick Trick took care of the situation.” 

“So he doesn’t see his kid?” 

“Man, don’t mention him to Lala, she doesn’t say shit about her baby’s daddy.” 

“I can see why she wouldn’t man.” 

“Rumor is he may be dead.” Kuniva grabs a soda out of the fridge. 

“What tha?” I asked. 

“Ya, when Trick sent his ass from Detroit, and Lala was laid up in the hospital, man no way she was knocked up then. Marc had to bring his ass back. So when Trick heard, the streets say he sent his goons out for him.” 

“Damn. I mean I didn’t know Trick even knew Layla man.” 

“Ya he knows her, man, everyone in the D in the music scene done worked wit her, she is chill as fuck and just a sweet girl. Thank ya lucky stars man, Trick didn’t send them goons after ya when he heard how ya fucked ‘round on her.” 

“Man my dating life ain’t got shit to do with Trick Trick.” I chuckle. 

“Marc thought the same man.” Kuniva laughs. Denaun then walks into the kitchen. 

“Man did ya see Layla, still fine as sh----” Denaun then notices me standing there. “Still a sweet lady, and her little girl, a doll man.” 

“I knew what ya were going to say, man.” I laugh. 

“Ya, well ya fucked up man. She is fine as shit. Like that baby done put all the curves in the right places.” Denaun wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Shut the fuck up ‘bout my girl man.” 

Denaun looks at me like I have grown two heads, then burst out in laughter. “She ain’t ya girl dawg, the way ya treated her, man be glad ya still got a dick.” 

“What I told him man.” Kuniva shakes his head laughing. 

“Both of ya motherfuckers will see, just give me a few weeks, she will be mine again.” 

“Man leave her the fuck alone, like ya didn’t put her through enough, then Marc stupid ass. Let the girl live man.” 

“Yo, what I did was nothing like Marc.” 

“Man I would rather have my face busted in, then deal with the abuse ya put that woman through. “ Kuniva states. 

“Ya man I gotta agree, That shit was foul.” Denaun agrees. “Then end the relationship wit you to move on to another motherfucker, who does the same shit. Man, Just leave her be.” 

“No way, I still love her, ya see, she will be mine again.” 

“Man don’t make Trick Trick put a hit out on ya ass.” Kuniva laughs. 

“Ya, shit, they did say he did that to Marc, Guy hasn’t been seen since.” 

“So he really ain’t with Layla no more? No contact with Marissa?” I asked. 

“Nah man, dude would be dumb as fuck to set foot back here.” Denaun chuckles. 

“So that means, Marissa needs a daddy?” I smirk. 

“This dumbass right here!” Denaun yells. 

“Why are you yelling Porter?” Layla walks back into the kitchen holding Marissa by one of the little girl's hands. Marissa's face is covered in what appears to be barbecue sauce. 

“No one girl. How ya doing? Wow, what a pretty little lady.” Denaun squats to talk to Marissa. 

“A messy little lady. “ Layla laughs. “Let's get cleaned up ok.” 

“Did ya enjoy the chicken nuggets, Marissa?” I asked the child. 

“Yes Marshall, they were the most deliciousist.” she grins. “Do you have ice cream here?” 

“Nah, but I tell ya what after this is over I will take ya, ya mom and my girls to grab some a’ight.” 

“Yay! Did ya hear Ma?” Marissa turns and smiles at her mom. 

Layla just rolls her eyes at me. “Ya baby I heard.” 

New Plan Marsh…..get back into Layla’s heart by getting into Marissa’s first.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later. 

I have been in the new studio for two weeks now, today we had new equipment being delivered, Layla was overseeing the installation, she is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to any of the equipment, I am pretty certain she has cussed out one of the delivery guys in Vietnamese because he bumped one of the soundboards against the doorframe. 

Her feisty attitude is one of the things I love about her and missed all these years. I know fucked up beyond belief with the girl, if I was in my right mind at the time I would have gone after her when she walked out the door that day. Pride stood in the way through, so for years, I missed her ass. Pretended that I didn’t hear her name being mentioned by the other guys in quiet whispers around the studio. Never would I have thought they were mentioning her because she was with that punk ass, Marc. 

Fuck if I ever see that guy I will fuck him up. How the hell can you lay a hand on a woman like Layla? Just thinking of her wit that dude fucks me up inside, and to know she has a kid wit him. Marissa is fuckin’ adorable though, two weeks and I was already attached to her beyond belief. Layla brings her to the studio a lot and the little lady would always find me and tell me about her day. 

“Mathers” Layla stands in my doorway, hand on her hips. I suddenly got a flash of them damn hip tat’s she has. Wonder if she still got them? 

“Ya baby.” she rolls her eyes, I chuckle at her. 

‘Do you think you can watch over the bozo’s bringing in the equipment, I have to pick up Marissa, my mom had an appointment.” 

“Do they know where they are going?” I asked. 

“Damn, not really but I gotta pick her up, I am already running late.” she sighs. “Do you think you can just have them put them in the smaller studio, I guess I can install them this weekend.” 

“Why don’t I just go pick up Marissa, and you keep crackin’ the whip here?” I grin. 

“I can’t ask you to pick up my daughter Marshall.” 

“Ya ain’t, I volunteered.” I stand up and grab my keys. “Any limit on how much candy and ice cream I can give her?” 

“None!” Layla raises her voice, “I knew you were spoiling her dinner!” 

“Ya, ya, that is my job, ‘sides I am trying to get her on my team.” 

“What team?” 

“Team get Marissa’s mom to fall in love wit me again.” I wiggle my eyebrows. Layla rolls her eyes again. 

‘Give it up Marshall.” 

“Me? Give up on something? NEVER.” I chuckle. As I leave my office I start to sing “Marissa's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long, Marissa, can't you see your mom’s the girl for me, I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Marissa's mom” I laugh as Layla throws one of the pillows from my couch at me. 

“You are a horrible singer” she giggles. 

“Ya love it girl.” 

~~~~~~~~~~`

While out picking up Marissa I also get a call from Whitney and Hailie that they need a ride, I figure I will just take all the girls back to the studio with me, after dropping by to grab ice cream of course. The past two weeks Whitney has spent a lot to time at the studio with me as well. She and Marissa running up and down the hallways after school, I think Whit likes having someone younger that she can boss around. 

“Dad, why do you hang out here if the equipment ain’t even in yet? “ Hailie asked when she notices the mess the studios are in. I glance into the main studio to see Layla bent at the waist, trying to help install a keyboard. I pause a moment checkin’ out her ass.

“Guess I like the view,” I mumble. I turn to answer Hailie, “A way to stay busy Hay Hay, writing lyrics, I just like to be back in the zone ya know what I mean.” 

“Ya, I guess. Can we watch a movie tonight? Get a pizza?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” I ruffle her hair. 

“Dad!” 

“Ma” Marissa runs down the hallway. With Whit not far behind, “Ma” Layla turns around instantaneously. 

“Yeah sweetie,” she asked the little girl. 

“Can I have a sleepover with Whitney?” she asked eyes wide. 

Layla looks very uncomfortable with the suggestion. “Sweetie I don’t know what plans she has this weekend.” 

“We are just watching a movie and pizza tonight.” I offer. “Why don’t you come over too, and we will just take it from there?” 

Layla hesitates. Marissa gives her the pleading puppy dog eyes. ‘PWEASE!” 

“Pwease Ma?” I grin. Whitney and Hailie join in on the “PWEASE” Layla can’t help but laugh. 

“A’ight, we will see how it goes.” 

“Yay! What movie do you want to watch Marissa?” Hailie asked her. 

“Can we watch Kung Fu Panda?” she asked eyes wide. 

“I think I can do that,” I smirk. 

“Come on we will make a list of snacks for Dad to buy” Hailie grabs Marissa’s hand and led her and Whitney out of the Studio. 

“Really Marshall?” Layla huffs when the girls are out of earshot. “I at least give it to you, you lining up all your females to hang together instead of stashing some of them in the dark.” 

“Well, at least you recognize.” 

“What that you are a pig?” she laughs. 

I lean over and whisper in her ear, “No that you are ALL my females.” Layla’s eyes grow wide. “Got me thinking ‘bout those sleepovers we used to have.” 

“Marshall stop.” Layla barely whispers. “Please.” 

“Can we at least talk Layla, ya know hash out that shit I did to ya? Let me make amends?” 

“Will you lay off then?” she asked. 

“If that is what ya want baby.” I smirk “but I don't’ think it is.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie is long over, Whitney has taken Marissa off to her room so they can play barbies, Layla is trying to drop hints that she and her daughter need to leave, Marissa ain’t hearing it through. I gotta remember to buy that girl a car when she turns 16 I chuckle to myself. 

“What is so funny Mathers?” Layla sighs. 

“Nothing really, I just crack myself up.” I smile, “Um I can have Hailie keep an ear out for the girls, wanna go down to the studio and talk a few minutes?” 

Layla hesitates a moment. ‘We really need to get home.” 

“Stay here, I got plenty of room, and I am sure Whit is going to have Marissa camped out in her room anyways.” 

“I don’t know…..” 

“Come on, don't you want to get this shit settled? At least clear the fuckin’ air?” 

“Alright, quiet down, I don’t want the girls hearing.” she rolls her eyes. 

I grin, I got my way again, hopefully, this is a fuckin’ trend. “A’ight let me have Hailie keep an ear out, and we can head down.” 

“Why does this place look so much bigger now?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because we have our clothes on?” I smirk. 

“Fuck you, Marshall.” Layla laughs. 

“If you insist.” I turn and wiggle my eyebrows. “Nah, because I don’t have my aunt and uncle and their brood here anymore. Nate moved out. It is just me and the girls, I mean when they come over.” I knock on Hay Hay’s door. “Yo, Layla and I are going to be working on somein’ in the studio, keep an eye on the little ladies.” 

“Ok sure Dad!” she looks up from her phone and gives me the thumbs up sign. 

“After you my lady.” I motion for Layla to pass me after I shut Hay Hay’s door. 

“Are you just trying to check out my ass?” Layla grins. 

“Ya know me so well baby.” I smile, as we reach the entrance to the studio I reach over Layla and open the door. “Just grab a seat anywhere baby. “

“Will you stop with the baby talk?” she sighs. 

“Why? Ya are my baby, baby.” I smirk. 

Again I am rewarded with an eye roll. 

“A’ight, I know I fucked up beyond belief beyond you ever forgive me. Lala baby I am beggin, just give me a chance girl. I have worked so hard to become a better person for my girls, for my friends, for my fuckin’ self. I just need ya, ya the one that I should have never let get away. ‘

“Did you think about that when you were stickin’ it to your ex, the same ex that you kept telling me you hated? On the fuckin’ regular Marshall? It wasn’t like you were hookin’ up with fuckin’ groupies, you had a whole other relationship going on at the same time you were lying to me and tellin’ me you loved me!” she starts to raise her voice, which I expected and why I wanted us to hash this out in the soundproof studio. 

“That is it, baby, I wasn’t thinkin’. A’ight, listen the shit didn’t make sense to me either, even when I was in the middle of everything. But when I was in rehab, I had to talk to a shrink, and I learned some things ‘bout myself.” 

“That you are an ass?” 

“Already knew that baby.” I chuckle. “ really though, I learned that I intentionally fucked up shit, and hurt people because I didn’t think I deserved like a normal relationship if a chick was good to me and loved me that there had to be something fucked up ‘bout her ya know what I mean?” 

“I guess..” she still seems hesitate. “So what about now? I mean you think you deserve a normal relationship? “ 

“I mean ya, I want it wit ya?” 

“Why me? Why not Kim? I mean you two have been together since you were kids.” 

“Told you, Kim and I understand that we are better as friends, and besides, she can’t talk nasty in Vietnamese.” I smile. 

“Fuck you, Marshall.” Layla again rolls her eyes. 

“Nah what I meant was you didn’t deserve that shit I done to ya, and ya right, you were a good woman Layla and you deserved better, hell you probably deserve better now, all I know that is I need you, I love you and I need you.” 

“What do you mean?” she seems genuinely interested now. 

“I mean, ya got me like no one else did, and not only did ya get me ya called me on my shit too.” I laugh. “ I remember just wanting to come to your place and just chill, I started thinking of ya place like home because of that. I could tell ya anything ya know what I mean. You just listened never judged, I ain’t ever felt that before. I want it back Lala baby.” 

“I am not the same person Marshall.” Layla starts to pace the floor. “So much has changed, I have a daughter now, I’m older…..” 

I stop her when she turns to pace in the opposite direction. 

“I’m not the same person either baby. I’m sober now, I try to be mature, but I fuckin’ fail at it every time” I chuckle. “I got a whole new outlook on life ya know what I mean, I want to focus on what I love and who I love. From what I saw these past few weeks, I am totally memorized by who you have become, and I fuckin’ love ya daughter to death. Please Lala baby, give me, give us a chance to get to know each other again under normal circumstances, to see if what we had is what I think it is.” 

“What?” she barely whispers. 

“The one, the one I want to spend my life wit ya know what I mean.” I stand mere inches from her, so close I can feel her warm breath brush over me. 

“Marshall please don’t do this to me.” 

“Do what Lala baby?” I move closer. “Love you? I can’t help it.” 

“How do I know you ain’t telling Kim the same thing?” 

“No baby, I told ya, I talked to the Kim, made my peace with her, let her say what she needed to say to me, but you…..” 

“What?” 

“I may have lied to you…..” fuck how is she gonna take this?

“I fuckin’ knew it!” Layla walks away from me. “tôi fucking biết nó fucking kẻ nói dối bạn đang fucking họ vẫn phải không? (i fucking knew it fucking liar you are fucking her still right?)” 

“Um, I know ya upset wit me but at least let me get it out before ya start cussin’ me out in ya native tongue. Although that is still hot as fuck.” I chuckle. 

“fuck bạn, fuck bạn, tôi không thể tin rằng tôi đã giảm cho shit này một lần nữa! Bạn hãy để tôi yêu bạn một lần nữa! (fuck you, fuck you, I can't believe I fell for this shit again! You let me love you again!)” 

“Wait I know I heard some fuck’s in there, so no matter what language you speak fuck is fuck huh? But did I hear yêu? Did you say love Lala?” 

“Leave me alone, I am out of here.” she tries to storm by me. I grab her by her upper arms. 

“No, let me get this shit out girl. Damn.” she starts to struggle with me. “Lala, please five minutes.” 

She stops struggling. “You just lost ten seconds.” 

Now I roll my eyes. “A’ight it might not have been Paul that found Effigy Studios.” 

“Who was it?” 

“Me, I hired a PI to locate you, that is how I got ya number, ya address and where ya worked.” 

“Motherfucking rập! (Motherfucking Stalker)” she screams. 

“Wait I thought ya knew I rapped?” 

“Leave me alone!” 

“No, I am being honest wit ya I wanted to put all this out on the table so ya would know I am being totally honest baby.” 

“So you hired a PI to get my phone number, my address and my job?” 

“Ya, pissed me off kinda, I mean I spent a hella lot of money to find ya, Kuniva and Porter knew where ya were all the time.” 

“giá rẻ mẹ fucker (cheap motherfucker)”

“Ya keep calling me a fucker, it is turning me on.” I cock an eyebrow.

“That is because you are a pervert!” 

“Ya, I thought that was what ya loved about me.” 

“I don’t love you.” 

“Ya, ya do, I heard ya say yêu”

“Is that the only word you know in Vietnamese?” 

“No, I know fuck too.” I smile. “Come on Lala baby. I was honest.” 

“So you bought out Roger just to see me again?” 

“Well yeah, he wasn’t cheap either.” I smile. “ I mean it was worth every penny.” 

‘Ugh…. “ she starts to pace again. 

“Ya makin’ me nervous.” 

“Good you have made me nervous ever since you popped back up.” 

I again grab her, by the shoulders this time, “baby, I promise I have changed, let's just do this right this time, ya know date, get to know each other. I’m kinda fuckin’ irresistible.” 

“Baby boo…..” she stops suddenly. 

“Bear….ya were about to call me baby boo bear?” 

“No I wasn’t I was saying baby book” she bites her bottom lip trying to keep from laughing. 

“Ya always were a bad liar.” I smile. 

“You were always a good one, hence our issue.” 

“Touche.” I smile. “I promise I won’t lie to ya again baby. “

“Marshall, I’m scared…..” she barely whispers. 

I place my finger underneath her chin to tilt her head up, so I can look into her eyes.” I am too baby. I promise though I gotchu this time. Just one more chance. If I fuck it up again, I leave ya be.” 

“Slow?” she smiles a bit. 

“Ya, slow as ya want baby.” 

“I can’t believe I am agreeing to this.” she giggles nervously. 

“So ya are? We are dating?” I asked maybe a bit too excited. 

“Yeah.” she laughs. “What will we tell the kids though?” 

“Whatever ya want. So is this our first date?” I cock an eyebrow. 

“What? I mean I guess.” she laughs. 

“Put out on a first date?” 

“NO! You know this!” she shoves me playfully. 

“I thought it was worth a try.” I grin. “But can I get a kiss?” 

“Marshall.” she starts to turn shy again. 

“Come on one little one?” I ask, Layla tilts her head a bit a shy smile on her lips. ‘Ya know ya want to.” 

She smiles before standing on her tiptoes and quickly placing her lips on mine, before she can pull back though I grab her by the ass and pull her into me, deepening the kiss. Just as she starts to kiss me back I can hear footsteps running down the stairs leading the studio. 

“Fuck” I end the kiss. “I think we are busted.” I chuckle, just as we hear a knock on the door. “Ya!” 

“Dad, is Marissa staying the night?” Whit asked Hay Hay and Marissa are standing with her. 

“Yes, Marissa you can spend the night.” Layla answers. 

“I thought you guys were working Dad?” Hay Hay folds her arms in front of her looking like a miniature Kim. 

“We are,” I answer. 

“Marshall. Were you playing with Ma’s lip gloss? She doesn’t like that.” Marissa then asked. 

FUCK MY LIFE

Layla offers me a tissue to wipe my lips, she is biting back a giggle. 

“Yeah, I see you guys got a lot of work done.” Hay Hay laughs. “Come on girls, we can camp out in the theater tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

I hopped down the steps two at a time to prepare breakfast for my girls. I am on fuckin’ cloud nine or some shit this morning. Layla and Marissa spent the night, Marissa camped out with Whit and Hay in the theater, no doubt all three of them passed out from the sugar crash. Meanwhile, Layla and I stayed up and talked a lot. Well mostly me when I think ‘bout it, she kept shit to herself. 

We talked a lot though about what I had been doing the six years we were apart, my reuniting wit Kim, that fuckin’ failure of a re-marriage, my issues with drugs, overdosing, getting clean. Layla admitted to me that she was sober as well, she realized that things had gotten bad for her right before she got pregnant with Marissa. Once she realized she had another life to put before her own she laid down the alcohol and weed. 

I start pulling things outta the fridge to cook, I see some bacon and grab it, and I suddenly remember some waffle mix I had in the cabinet. 

“Waffles and Bacon should work,” I say out loud. 

“Are we talking to ourselves now Dad?” Hay Hay laughs as she comes into the kitchen. 

“Good morning baby, did ya sleep well?” I smile. 

“Ya, we had fun, hopefully, Marissa can hang out with us some more, I think Whit likes have a little sister type to boss around.” she smiles. 

“Guess she is tired of being bossed by you?” I grin. 

“Payback I was bossed by Laney.” Hailie grabs a juice from the fridge. “Do you need some help?” 

“If you want to baby.” I smile. I love spending time like this with any of my girls. Hailie grabs a pan out of the cabinet as I start to mix up the batter. 

“So…..” Hay Hay begins.

“So What?” I asked. 

“The lipgloss on ya lips last night?” she smiles. 

“Uh yeah……” I don’t want to have this conversation with my fourteen-year-old child. 

“So you like her? Are you guys dating?” Hailie asked excitedly. “I hope so Dad, we really like Layla”. 

“Whoa, slow down….” I chuckle. “We who? You didn’t say anything to Whitney, did you? She is only seven.” 

“No, of course not, her and Marissa think you were playing with Layla’s makeup.” Hailie laughs. I roll my eyes. 

“And you let them think that?” 

“Either that or tell them our parents are makin’ out in the studio.” Hailie grins. “But Laney and I, we really like Layla, we liked her when she worked for you before. I mean we thought she was ya girlfriend then. ” 

“Um, yeah with Layla…..I mean I like Layla and we may be seeing what’s up ya know.” 

“Is he up?” Laney suddenly runs into the kitchen. She had a sleepover with friends last night and skipped out on spending time with the old man. “Oh you are.” she stops when she sees me. 

“What are you doin’ over here this morning? Wasn’t ya up most of the night doing girl stuff at ya sleepover?” I asked. 

“I wanted to see what was up wit you and Layla.” she smiled. “So spill it.” 

“I ain’t spilling nothin’ to my nosey daughters. “ I grin. “‘ ‘sides keep it down, she is asleep. She can come down at any moment.” 

“She slept over! OMG!” Hay Hay squeals.

“Movin’ kinda fast Unc.” Laney smiles. 

“No she slept in the guest room, she has never let Marissa sleep over somewhere alone, well besides her grandparents,” 

“OH” both girls state simultaneously. 

“They are quote, ‘seeing what is up’ Laney. I already got what deets he was going to spill.” Hailie starts to explain to Laney. 

“But they have obviously touched lips.” Laney giggles. 

“Well yeah unless Dad has something else he needs to spill like he is transgender or something.” Hay Hay giggles. 

“Stop!” I laugh, “I am not explaining myself to my daughters.” I start to pour the batter into the waffle iron. 

“I’m hungry.” Marissa makes her way down the steps. “Where is my Ma?” 

“Good-mornin' little lady, ya ma is asleep, do you like waffles?” 

“Waffles?” she asked her face perking up. “I love ‘em.” 

“Ya? Another thing we have in common.” I ruffled her hair makin’ her giggle. The front doorbell goes off, “the fuck is this grand central station here this morning?” I think to myself “Laney will ya grab the door for me?” 

“Sure unc.” She heads to open the door, I soon hear Porter and Royce laughing with her. “I think ya need more batter Unc, you got hungry friends” she laughs. 

“Yo man what’s up?” Porter asked as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Not much man, makin’ breakfast for my little ladies.” I smile. “Yo Royce.” 

“Did ya pick up an extra one?” Royce asked looking at Marissa. Porter than notices her here as well. 

“Yo, ya got Layla’s baby here too?” Porter cocks any eyebrow. 

“We had a sleepover!” Marissa hops up in excitement. “Now we are eating Waffles.” 

“I see.” Porter high fivers her, then looks over at me again with a questioning look on his face. “Where’s ya Ma?” 

“Marshall said she is still asleep.” as if on cue Layla walks down the stairs dressed a pair of my basketball shorts, one of my Tee’s hanging off one shoulder exposing her bra strap. 

Damn, she is hot…..

“Good Morning” she smiles. “Marissa, you didn’t wake everyone up did you?” 

“No Ma, Marshall and Hailie were already awake making Waffles.” 

“I hope you like Waffle Layla.” Hailie then asked her. 

“Yes, thanks.” she smiles. 

“Well good morning Lala.” Denaun smirks. “Nice outfit.” 

Layla jumps a bit startled I guess she didn’t notice the two dumbasses standing there. 

“Um yeah, I borrowed it.” she smiles. “How are you?” 

“Good, probably not as good as Em.” he snorts. 

“Chill wit that Porter,” I warn him. 

“Wait, I know ya from somewhere.” Royce chimes in. “Where have I seen ya from?” 

“Royce this is Layla, she is the sound Engineer at the new Studio I bought.” 

“Marc’s ex ole lady?” Royce asked. 

“No my sound engineer,” I repeat a bit more aggressive. 

“Damn I heard ya were hot girl.” Royce leers

“Chill with that dawg” Denaun shoves him. ‘Didn’t ya hear she is EM’s sound engineer.” 

“Are you hot Ma? Do you have a fever? Should I call Bà? “ Marissa asked her mother, obviously concerned. 

“No, I am Ok sweetie. Wanna go get washed up?” 

“OK!” 

“I will take her Layla” Laney offers. “Come on Whit, can you help me out, Hay?” 

“Um yeah sure.” Hay Hay replies. She then leans over to me. “Don’t punch him, Dad.” I can’t help but chuckle. 

The girls leave the area and the four remaining adults just stare at each other for a minute. 

“I feel like I walked into a joke and missed the punchline.” Royce finally states. 

“No joke dawg, ya just disrespected my girl.” I huff. “Watch ya mouth.” 

“Wait ya girl?” Royce looks confused. 

“Nah man, we ain’t going down this road again, are we? Lala, ya smarter than that right?” Denaun shakes his head. “Please tell me ya smarter than that.” 

“Again? What the fuck ya talkin’ bout?” Royce asked Denaun. 

“None of ya damn business, neither one of ya,” I answer for Denaun. “Layla and I are grown, ass adults.” 

“Hold on.” Layla finally says. “We are just testing the waters, nothing to get riled up over D.” 

“Come on girl, I mean Em is my dawg, but I can’t sit by and watch him destroy ya again.” 

“Well you didn’t have to last time did ya? You could have at any time given me the heads up instead of helping him cover his ass.” she stands and crosses her arms under her chest. Again hot as fuck. 

‘Wait ya flippin’ this on me?” Denaun raises his voice. “I was trying to keep ya from getting hurt!” 

“By what? Prolonging the inevitable?” 

“Yo, both of ya chill. I am the only one to blame for the entire situation, I put both of ya in a tough situation.” 

“I wished someone would fuckin’ explain what is going on here.” Royce mumbles. 

“They used to date, I guess that what the fuck ya call it.” Denaun replies. 

“What the fuckin’ else ya gonna call it?” 

“Will you both shut the fuck up?” Layla yells. “We have children here, children who do not need to know all the sordid details”. 

“The details are sordid? Do ya have tapes dawg?” Royce grins. 

“Ya never see ‘em.” I chuckle. I am rewarded with a shove from Layla. 

“You kept those?” 

“Hell Ya! Fuck was I supposed to do wit them?” 

“Ugh, I am going to check on the girls.” Layla leaves to go upstairs. I watch her then turn back around to see Royce grinning at me and Denaun glaring. “What?” 

“Lucky ass son of a bitch.” Royce laughs. 

“Man, why? Why are ya doin’ this?” Denaun asked. “ I mean things were going good the past few weeks, ya gotta go let ya dick think for ya again?” 

“Man it ain’t like that, I didn’t sleep wit her last night, she stayed over with his daughter, she didn't’ have anything to sleep in so I gave her something. And I done told ya I love her, and I was going get her back. The plan is almost complete.” I smirk. 

“Em she’s been through enough, she’s got a daughter now, don’t mess wit her head man.” Denaun pleads. 

“I told ya man, I love her. I’m gonna get her back and shit will be right wit the world.” 

“It is true, that Trick Trick put a hit out on Marc?” Royce asked.

“That is the word in the streets man, ain’t no one seen him since Layla got pregnant.” Denaun answered. 

“Wait is the kid his?” Royce asked. 

“What they say.” 

“Nah that ain’t Marc’s kid, she doesn’t look like him. I mean Marc likes the exotics, he got a half black kid and half Hispanic kid both look just like him. That baby didn’t look nothin’ like him.” 

“Maybe Layla got strong ass genes man.” Denaun shrugs his shoulders. 

“Both of ya just shut the fuck up about that fucker. Doesn’t matter anyway. I’m gonna be Marissa’s father.” 

“Ya awful full of ya self dawg.” Denaun laughs. 

“Ya, confidence got me where I am today.” I grin.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks have been great with Marshall. As he promised we have really taken things slowly, he has had dinner with Marissa and I a few times, a few times we hung out at his house with him and his daughters. It honestly feels like nothing has changed in regards to Laney and Hailie, it is just nice. 

If we are not at the others home, we usually talk a few hours at night on the phone, I have learned so much about Marshall that I did not know from our prior relationship, he really has become more open and willing to share his feelings with me. 

I am slowly letting my guard down with him. 

I am sitting in my office going over brochures for new equipment that Marshall wants to purchase. I am trying to get him the best deal, I was not lying when I said he was a cheap motherfucker. I giggle to myself. My phone buzzes indicating a call coming through, I look down and note that is Marissa’s daycare. I rush to answer the phone afraid something is wrong with my baby. 

“Hello?’ 

“Hi Layla, I noticed that Marissa didn’t have her dish for culture day today?” Miss Russell informs me. 

“Chết tiệt tôi quên mất (Damn I forgot)!” I blurt out. “I am so sorry, when does she need it?” 

“The dinner starts in two hours.” 

“I will be there, thanks!” I quickly hang up the phone and start to think of what I can prepare in two hours, fried noodles with veggie and chicken will be the quickest. I dash to the kitchen hoping I have some things left over and won’t have to run to the store. One look in the fridge and all I see is oyster sauce. 

“chết tiệt, fuck nó xuống địa ngục (Damn It, fuck it to hell)” I mutter. 

“Ugh, I hear ya talkin’ ‘bout fuck again…..what’s up baby?” Marshall strolls into the kitchen. 

“Can you run to the store for me?” I asked. 

“Um, I’m not trying to brag or anything, but I am Eminem. I can’t just walk into the local Wal-Mart Lala baby.” Marshall chuckles. 

“Ugh….” I stomp off. I almost run into Denaun as I walk toward my office. 

“What did ya do to her man?” I can hear D ask Marshall. Of course a few seconds later Marshall is at my office doorway. 

“What’s up, baby? Why do you need to go to the store?” 

I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying. “Tôi là một người mẹ kinh khủng và quên đi sự kiện ngày văn hóa của Marissa hôm nay và cô ấy không có thức ăn nào và tất nhiên họ sẽ tìm cô ấy để mang một thứ gì đó Châu Á vì cô ấy là một phần vietnamese! (I am a horrible mother and forgot Marissa's culture day event today and she doesn't have any food and of course they are going to look for her to bring something asian since she is part vietnamese! )” 

“Baby ya gotta teach me Vietnamese so I can understand you when ya get mad.” Marshall chuckles. 

“Tôi cũng nói khi tôi sừng (I also speak it when I am horny)” I can’t help but smile. 

“Something tells me that might have been nasty,” Marshall smirks. 

“I forgot today was Marissa’s culture day, she doesn’t have any food. I have two hours to get her something to her daycare.” 

“A’ight, we send Porter, you and I cook her up something.” Marshall shrugs his shoulders. “No biggie baby. “

“Says the man who did not forget his daughter's culture day at school!” 

“Actually I didn’t, we sent taco’s” Marshall grins. I roll my eyes. 

“I have to get started, I am sitting here wasting time.” I stand to go back to the kitchen. 

“A’ight first make a list, I am sure Porter will go for you a’ight.” 

“OK.” I smile. I grab a piece of paper and write down the items I need. I go into my purse to grab my card to give him. But Marshall stops me. 

“Nah baby, ya my girl now I gotcha and Marissa a’ight.” 

“Marshall……” 

“Stop the complaining woman and kiss me.” he leans in and quickly grabs my lips in a kiss. I giggle as our lips meet, just as soon as the kiss becomes heated I hear someone who sounds like my mother clearing her throat. Marshall breaks the kiss and turns to meet my mothers questioning gaze. 

“Um Hi. Layla’s Mom.” I swear he blushes. 

“tại sao bạn hôn sếp của bạn? (why are you kissing your boss?)” My mother asked me. 

“Không phải sếp của tôi, ý tôi là anh ấy nhưng anh ấy cũng là bạn trai của tôi (Not my boss, well he is but he is also my boyfriend.)” 

“bạn trai? bạn đã đưa anh ta đến marissa chưa? (Boyfriend, have you brought him around Marissa? )” 

“Có họ yêu nhau (yes they love each other)” 

“Um, are you talkin’ bout me?” Marshall leans over and asked. I push him away and continue to talk to my mother. 

“Thế còn bạn? Các bạn có thích anh? (what about you? Do you love him?)” 

“Yes,” I simply state. My mother shakes her head. 

“No wonder you forgot the babies day. Come I brought the items to cook. There is still a kitchen here?” 

“Yes, there is. What did you bring?” 

“Noodles with Vegetables and Chicken.” she states as she turns and walks out of my office. “đến bạn trai của Layla, bạn cũng phải học nấu ăn (Come Layla’s boyfriend, you must learn to cook as well)”. 

“Um was she talkin’ to me?” Marshall asked. 

“Yeah, she wants you to help cook.” I grab his hand and lead him out of the office. 

“Chặt (chop)” she put the veggies in front of Marshall who just looks perplexed. 

“She wants you to chop them up.” I giggle. 

“I knew that,” he smirks. He then pulls a knife out of the drawer and starts to chop. 

“quá lớn, phải có kích thước cắn! (Too big must be bite size!)” my mother corrects Marshall’s chopping skills. 

“Ma he doesn’t know Vietnamese.” I remind her. “Marshall you have to chop them smaller. “ 

“Anh ấy muốn hẹn hò với người phụ nữ Việt Nam, với đứa trẻ Việt Nam, anh ấy cần phải học! (He wants to date vietnamese woman, with vietnamese child, he needs to learn!)” 

“Ma” I try to argue. Marshall is still confused as hell I know. 

“What words do you know in Vietnamese?” she then asked Marshall. 

“Um….” he starts to blush. “Yêu and ……” 

Please don’t say fuck, please don’t say fuck……

“Fuck”. He grins. 

“bạn đang hẹn hò với một kẻ hư hỏng? tại sao anh ta biết fuck bằng ngôn ngữ của chúng ta? (are you dating a pervert? why does he know fuck in our language? )” 

“In my defense, it is the same word in both our languages,” Marshall replies. He obviously picked up my mother said it again. 

“Can we just cook!” I raise my voice. My mother continues to mumble stuff in the corner as she cuts up the chicken. I start to prepare the noodles. 

“Um, so I guess I don’t pass the Mom test?” Marshall whispers. 

“She is just….my ma.” I giggle. “Doesn’t matter you are passing my test.” 

“Can I still get makeup work?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Stop” I bump his hip with mine, laughing. 

“Chúng tôi sẽ không bao giờ được thực hiện đúng giờ nếu bạn tiếp tục chơi Layla (We will never get done if you keep playing Layla).” 

“I think you are in trouble now baby.” Marshall grins. 

“Alright Ma….” I shake my head. 

An hour later we are packing everything up and about to head out to Marissa’s daycare. “I’ll drive.” Marshall blurts out as he starts to load the food up in his SUV. 

“You really want to go?” I asked him a bit surprised. 

“Well ya, I mean, if ya don’t mind. I love the school stuff, ya know PTO meetings, reading to the kids, shit like that.” he smirks, “And someone may bring tacos.” 

“Such a potty mouth”. My mother walks out of the back door. “When did you get this big car?” 

“Not mine Ma, Marshall’s he is going with us.” I smile. “Have you had Vietnamese tacos?” I ask Marshall. He of course grins. 

“Well not in ‘bout six years.” I roll my eyes.

“I will be sure to make you some next time you have dinner with us.” 

“Tonight, he comes tonight we have a taco.” Ma states from the back seat. “Don’t drive fast, I get car sick.” I bite back a giggle. 

“Well, I guess you are meeting the family tonight.” I hesitate, I knew before he hated stuff like this, I guess now is a true test to see his intentions. 

“I look forward to it.” he smiles as he puts the SUV in reverse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are sitting with Marissa during the classes culture day dinner. I really need to pay more attention to the notices that come home, seems like not only did they expect a dish, they expected the family to show as well. I really hope I am not confusing Marissa with Marshall being here with me. So far she has just taken him hanging around in stride. Like he has always been hanging around. 

“Marissa, is that your dad?” a blond girl asked her. Marissa looked confused but went back to eating. My mother shakes her head and gives me her displeased look. 

“ Tôi đã nói với bạn điều này sẽ đến một ngày (I told you this would come up one day!)” she mumbles. 

Marshall looks over Marissa's head and smiles slightly, I had told him just a few days ago that I had made the decision to raise Marissa without a father against my parent's judgment. 

“Can’t you hear me?” the blond girl asked again. 

“Watch your mouth….” I begin to the little brat. 

“What is your name sweetie?” Marshall asked the girl. 

“Katilyn” she smiled. “ Are you Marissa’s dad?” 

“What’s a dad?” Marissa asked me confused. My heart broke a bit, I didn’t want to have this conversation with her in front of a little brat. 

“Well, a Dad helps a Ma bring a baby to the world….” I begin. My mother shakes her head beside me. 

“ there are two kinds of Dads, Marissa baby. One is the guy that helps your Ma bring you into the world, the guy who loves ya Ma, loves you, hangs out wit ya, does Dad things like teaching you to ride a bike, get rid of the monsters under your bed, helps sneak you ice cream when Ma ain’t lookin’. “ He smiles at her. “Then the other kind, doesn’t help you Ma bring you into the world but he does all the other stuff, especially love you Ma and you.” 

“Like you?” Marissa’s eyes grow wide. “You do all the stuff!” 

“Yeah I do don’t I” he smirks. 

“Marshall” I begin.

“Yeah, Marshall is my Dad.” Marissa smiles at Kaitlyn. 

“Then why are you callin’ him Marshall?” the girls sneer. Suddenly her mom gets a fuckin’ clue and corrects her. 

“Katilyn you are being nosy baby.” Blond mom replies. “This nice man doesn’t need to be bothered by your interrogation.” she then bats her eyes at Marshall who just smiles in return. I am about ready to blow my fuckin’ top. 

“Layla, what is this man telling Marissa he is her father?” my mother hisses to me. 

“I don’t know I will correct him.” 

“Hi! I am April.” blond mom then reaches out to offer her hand to Marshall, who is a dumbass obviously and doesn’t realize what the fuck is happening. 

“Marshall” he smiles. “Pretty little girl you have, inquisitive too.” 

“Now is that just a way to say nosy?” blond mom giggles. I roll my eyes. “I don’t see a ring on your finger, are you and Marissa’s mom…….” 

“MARSHALL” I nod my head to indicate he needs to follow me. “NOW” I grab his hand and pull him out of the classroom leaving Marissa with my mother. 

“What the hell baby? Can’t go a minute without these lips huh?” he smirks when we finally stop down the hall a ways from the class. “Good because I needed a …..” I shove his shoulder. “What the fuck?” 

“What the hell Marshall? You just told Marissa you were her Dad? In front of her classmate?” 

“What? I didn’t actually say it, I just said I do all the stuff a dad does, you know.” 

“She is going to think you are her Dad Marshall! What is going to happen if…” 

“If what Lala? If what happens? Look I thought we were doing good you know what I mean, are you thinking something else? 

“Well, I was thinking the same until you started flirting with the brat from hell’s mother!” 

“What tha fuck? I wasn’t flirting wit her! I was just talkin’ like parents do at their kid's things.” 

“She obviously wants you, she has already checked out your ring finger!” 

“Fuck I care for? Lots of women want me,” he smirks. “I just want one though.” 

“You are such an ass.” I sigh. “Why did you have to talk to her though?” 

“Because my girl thinks I am an ass and I am tryin’ to prove her wrong?” he chuckles. “She heard me tell Marissa I loved her and her Ma. If she can’t catch a clue then that is her Lala baby.” 

“What about Marissa thinking you are her daddy?” 

“What’s wrong wit that baby? I wanna be her daddy, I wanna be yours too.” he wiggles his eyebrows. “I promise you, I am in this for the long haul baby, I ain’t gonna desert you or Marissa. I know I just came back into your life and just met her a month ago, but I love her like she is mine you know what I mean.” 

“It may be way too soon though” I sigh. “I am just scared, it ain’t just me in this ya know.” 

Marshall tilts my head up by my chin so I am looking in his eyes. “I know baby. I promise you. I am here, I ain’t going nowhere, and you know I brought my girls into this too, I agreed to meet your family tonight, I don’t know what else to do to prove to you I mean it this time around.” 

“What if it doesn’t work though.” 

“I don’t know what happened to Marissa’s father, you ain’t mentioned him and I ain’t seen no fucker hanging ‘round so I am gonna assume he is out of the picture. Same shit that happened to Whit you know what I mean. Kim and I didn’t work out, Whit is still my daughter. I am making this promise to not only you, but I will make it to Marissa as well. Regardless of what happens, if you let me I will be her father figure always. I love that little girl you know.” 

I can feel a tear run down my cheek. “I will tell you the entire story one day, a’ight. But yeah she doesn’t have a father. I can’t believe you would be willing to do this Marshall.” 

“I love you, baby. I wish to God I was her father you know. That the shit that happened never did happen. All we can do is accept it and move on from it you know what I mean.” 

“I love you too Baby Boo Bear.” I giggle. 

“Fuckin’ finally! I never thought I would miss that damn nickname.” Marshall quickly kisses my lips. “So we are good?” 

“Yes.” I smile. “Should we talk to Marissa?” 

“Nah baby, just waits until she brings it up again, let her set the pace you know. She may not ask about it again or she may ask as soon as we sit back down.” 

“Is that what happened with Whitney?” I asked. 

“Yeah pretty much. I mean Kim and I went a few rounds about it, but after the divorce was final we did what was best for Whit ya know.” I notice that something catches Marshall’s eye behind me. I turn to see what it is. He turns me quickly back toward him though. “Lala baby, go back and check on Marissa a’ight.” 

“You are coming too right?” I asked slightly confused. 

“In a minute baby, just go.” he leans down and gives me a quick kiss and dismisses me with a slap on my ass. “Go I’ll be there in a minute a’ight.” he smiles as I walk away.


End file.
